


雪国列车

by Mufeng



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, OOC, 勿上升真人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufeng/pseuds/Mufeng
Relationships: 热销 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	雪国列车

01.  
飞机落地稳稳滑行在平坦宽阔的跑道时热巴才真正有即将为人妻的实感。她的未婚夫林函向她求婚了，在意想不到的情况下创造出的浪漫总是令人脑子发热的，更何况是对女生来说很重要的求婚呢。

挽着林函的手紧紧贴着，柔和的光芒在纤细修长的手指间闪烁，那是求婚的戒指。旅游回去后立马去民政局这是他之前求婚作出的承诺，她即将嫁给她爱的人与他共度余生。上扬的嘴角和透亮的双眸闪烁的兴奋无不彰显她的激动。

日本是他大学时期的所有，虽然最初说好的是去芬兰看极光，但是这里充斥着她爱人的曾经，她也很想来认识这片充满艺术人文气息的土地。

日本，一个侵入肆意掠夺中华民族的国家，它曾经的面貌犹如赤般若似狰狞可怖，灵魂被妒忌怨念一点一滴侵吞腐蚀的小小岛国，至今提起往事种种仍会令华夏儿女心有余悸。可勿忘国耻的同时，需要正视当下中日两国交好，文化不止是传承更是民族之间传递与交流的纽带。日本在历史的变迁中依然保持最原本的民俗文化，而中国始终不曾改变过初心在愈益强大的同时真正做到了包容万物的广阔胸襟。

新时代环境下成长的热巴曾对11区有过不言而喻的厌恶，但是致使她对这个国家有所改观的便是林函，甚至因为他，热巴产生了从未有过喜欢与向往的态度，当然这并不能改变她认为11区政府的愚昧与原谅过往犯下的暴行。

02.

一方庭院中竹林密布，细阳调皮得躲在无暇的云层后时不时倾撒在林间自由穿梭，潺潺清液经流惊鹿浅青色竹筒敲打在爬满墨绿的石墩上，回荡着清透空灵。

随着林函穿过绕绕弯弯的走廊至一隅雅间，推开移门想不到已有一位丰神俊朗的男子正跪于座布団之上端着茶杯浅尝。

林函牵起热巴的手来到那人对面坐下，“热巴，这是我大学学长，肖战。”

肖战缓缓放下茶杯，勾唇浅笑抬眸间在这其中热巴看到了静谧的竹林透露出丝丝残阳斑驳，三味线清幽纯净的弦音在雅间荡漾与之融合流淌。

“战哥，这是你弟妹，迪丽热巴。这次回去之后我们就要领证了。”林函兴致勃勃对着二人相互介绍对方。

两人握手点头示意，三人等待菜品上桌享用后，热巴听着旁边两位男士的款款而谈，在两人的对话中了解到肖战是从小因父母工作原因随之远洋过海到日本生活，在东京艺术大学与林函相识相交。肖战是设计系的高材生，现在和朋友开办了自己的创作室偶尔兼职摄影师，这倒是和热巴的职业相同。同时也知道了原来肖战对自己早有耳闻，因为热巴和林函是高中同学，大学异地恋的时候林函就经常对肖战提起自己的女友，甚至林函还给他看过照片。

但是热巴对肖战的印象却不是那么好，一副生人勿进的模样就算能在他的眼中感受到清风拂荡，也抵不过浑身散发的雪域贵族气质。

“哥，接下去几天或许需要你帮我多照顾照顾热巴了，我应该要回学校看看，正好下次有个项目我需要一些门胁教授的帮助。”

得到肖战的首肯林函放下了心，但是热巴却显得有些不是滋味儿，明明说好是出来玩最后却又因为工作的事情而泡汤，放哪个女生身上都很糟心。

03.  
因为还未领证的关系，所以按照热巴的保守思想林函并未与她同房。两人预定的是有日本特色的和风旅馆，自带室外温泉的设计令热巴心驰神往很久了。

第二天一早林函在房门口说明自己需要早点去学校，肖战等会儿就来，有什么事情电话联系他，交代完后就自顾自先走了，不留一点撒娇的余地给热巴。

就当热巴换了个衣服的时间，门再次被敲响，热巴以为是林函还有什么事情要交代便不做多想开门，谁成想是肖战来了。虽然是昨天刚认识，但是人家特地照顾自己总不能把人拒之门外吧，于是将人请进来后示意在沙发上等待，而她需要去洗漱化妆。

待热巴从洗面所出来后，她才有时间好好打量肖战今天的打扮，蓝色牛仔纽扣T恤外面罩着白色敞开式针织衫，针织衫的袖边被卷起显得随性闲适，搭配着卡其色九分裤露出脚踝很好在视觉上拉伸了长度。

而看到热巴的穿着后肖战也是一瞬愣神，她一身纯白连衣裙腰间一根简约的红色皮带和胸前的蕾丝花边轻纱为这份素净增加一丝俏皮，外面是一件蓝色牛仔服。

怎么看着和肖战的穿搭有些相似，热巴面露难色在纠结要不要不穿外套了，而肖战貌似看穿她的犹豫并不给她这个机会，径直拉起她的手腕向门外走去。

04.

肖战的越野摩托停在街角的拐弯处，拥有最新造型圆滑的整流罩，新式铝合金油箱，整体车身宝蓝色的漆光，这就是肖战的爱骑雅马哈R6。

“没和林函睡一个房？”肖战拿起挂在车镜上的一只头盔递给身旁的热巴。

“乘这个去USJ？”热巴并没有正面回答肖战的话也没有接过头盔，而是率先提出自己的疑问。

而肖战看了眼热巴的着装，仿佛知道了她的担忧，脱下外衣，手上的针织外套绕过她的后腰用袖子在腰间打了个结，“现在可以了吗？”

他突然靠近的气息扑面而来，如雪山上倾泻而下的冰冷泉水。在他眼中能看见昨日氤氲的茶香笼罩了初融冰雪。不温暖，但温润的清澄带着向往和心醉，鬼使神差间热巴点了点头戴上头盔顺其自然坐上后车座环抱他精壮的腰。

在机车启动前热巴透过头盔大声回应，而到了肖战耳中只剩下闷闷的语句，但是并不能影响他一瞬间的好心情，他听到她的回答，“我们没睡一个房间，不合适。”

一抹笑意攀上他的嘴角，丫头挺自爱。

05.

“Alohomora（阿拉霍洞开）”。热巴挥舞着魔杖说出指定的魔咒，复古雕花木门上一道道沉重的齿轮啮合锁开启，“肖战你看，它真的开了！”

“火焰熊熊（Incendio）”对角巷一隅屋顶的篝火熊熊燃烧，热巴立马兴奋地拽着肖战斯莱特林长袍的袖口摇晃想求得一个表扬，“喔！肖战，它真的喷火了！”

“刚刚的飞天翼龙好好玩，我们再玩一次吧！”伴随着刺耳的尖叫声，两人再一次排在了飞天翼龙的长队中。

下了过山车的二人坐在长椅上休憩，“谢谢！”接过肖战手中的热黄油啤酒道谢，“想不到你这么厉害，我超喜欢过山车的，我胆子比较大，然后在上面俯瞰众生的感觉和突如其来的离心力在这一瞬间能够让我忘却好多烦恼，但很可惜林函恐高，每次都是我自己一个人坐遍过山车。”

“我知道。”

“对吧，林函是你学弟，你应该知道他恐高的样子。”

我知道的是你很爱玩过山车。

“下次如果单独来日本，我陪你玩。”肖战将手中自己的冰黄油啤酒递到热巴面前，“我还没喝过，你可以先尝尝。”

他的声音仿佛是在对热巴催眠似的，不由自主尝了一口之后热巴才反应过来自己的不妥。立马弹开撇过头去，她心里“咚咚咚”乱打鼓，声音响得令她怀疑肖战都能听到她的心跳了。为了掩饰羞赧，她喝口自己的啤酒打算平复一下情绪，谁知热啤烫了嘴惊慌之中少许洒出在格兰芬多的长袍上。

眼前一张及时的湿纸巾愣是没有接下，抬头是他微红的卧蚕，眉眼含笑之间如沐春风。暖春的气息好似由眼前这个人带来，粉嫩的樱花在眸中盛开，撩拨她心中那汪泉水激起阵阵涟漪，水波微荡无法平静。

不似最初给热巴如身处雪国在纷飞凛冽中只身行路的印象，其实肖战的双眸是山河人间游离竹林，春潮江水潮起潮落，太平故梦千古苍茫，热巴想她大概是愿意沉沦其中的。

“我不介意替你擦，但是林函可不允许这种事情发生哟。”

收到他的调笑后热巴羞恼地一把抢过湿巾，“问你啊，你怎么一个人单独待在大阪？你从小不是和爸爸妈妈住在东京的吗？”

肖战没想到热巴会问这些显然愣住了，随后把冰黄油啤酒倒入热巴的那杯混合一下，坦然地回答，“是他们要来日本的，关我什么事，我还是更喜欢和在祖国的爷爷奶奶生活。”

“祖国？你不是日裔华侨？”

“是不是日裔华侨又怎样？我的母语是中国话，流淌在我体内的是华夏民族的血液，我终有一天会回我的家，不是吗？小丫头。”

虽然肖战的语调平淡无奇，但是字里行间皆是铿锵有力，把热巴说得感觉就是这么回事儿，接过被调过热度的黄油啤酒喝了一口，“那那一天是哪天呢？”

“等我找到那个带我回家的人，”倏忽肖战的脸凑近放大，“嘴唇上有黄油奶盖。”拇指轻触到柔软的唇瓣，不自觉眼里只剩下她的眼波流转，在那一片汪洋之中有自己沉溺的身影。暗哑的嗓音闯入热巴的脑海惹得她头皮发麻，两唇渐近间他的吐息尽数飘散在热巴的鼻间，初融的雪水流淌入山脚的小溪，敲响了深藏竹林的幽径卷起树叶沙沙作响。

场面逐渐失控，最先制止的是热巴，手抵在肖战胸前将他推离后不再看他。而肖战也懊恼失礼的举动，为了缓解尴尬只能找补一句，“你最好擦一下，附近就有洗手间，里面可以补口红。”

等热巴从洗手间出来后，两人之间默契得没有再提刚刚发生的事情，但是气氛却意外有些凝滞，热巴叹口气决定打破僵局，“我们去玩好莱坞美梦过山车吧。”不等肖战作答便兀自往前方走去，甚至排队等待时两人也是各自玩着各自的手机根本无言语上的交流。

直到过山车下来氛围才有所缓和，却各怀心事。

06.

按照原本的计划接下去几天是肖战带着林函和热巴一起游玩大阪，但是由于林函手上项目的复杂性只得作罢，这倒是正好方便了肖战和热巴，毕竟机车可坐不下三个人。

肖战开着宝贝爱骑载着热巴穿梭于大阪、京都、奈良、和歌山之间。

大阪的大阪城、奈良的小鹿、京都的清水舞台、和歌山的和歌山城等等所有著名景点，两人一骑，同频率的心跳，满地遍野的樱花，澄空的苍穹，若即若离的十指，隐隐不安的愧疚随着时间的倒数逐渐被留恋不舍充满思绪。

07.

道顿堀是沿着道顿堀川南岸的一大繁华街区，也是大阪人所谓“吃趴下”饮食文化的发源地。在这里鳞次栉比的餐馆酒吧着实令人应接不暇，在邻接的几个市町村玩得再累，热巴都会央求肖战回到道顿堀或者心斋桥去吃他的推荐美食。

由于返回航班是在晚上，在回国前的最后一天，热巴提议想再去买些药妆等伴手礼打算送人。两人并肩沿着道顿堀川悠然晃荡，小丫头时不时还会要求摄影师为她街拍，好像这就是她专属的权利一样。熙攘的人群中，她的所有pose呈现在肖战的单反中，在别人眼中他们就像是众多情侣中的一份子。

唐吉坷德逛完往前走就是一兰拉面，吃撑了再返回唐吉坷德的三楼上去乘坐Donki摩天轮。

“啊～时间太赶了，我们还有黑门市场没去诶！”热巴摸着吃撑的小肚子心里却还惦记附近的黑门市场。

“没事，总有机会，说不定下次林函和你就可以好好游玩一番了。”

“不要，我才不要和他，整天就知道工作。下次我来大阪，我就来找你，和你在一起更开心。”

说者无心听者有意，脚步一顿，这句话无疑是一颗重磅炸弹轰得肖战脑袋嗡嗡的步伐节奏都慌乱了。而他很好地掩饰了慌乱，调整情绪带热巴向电梯走去。

乘坐摩天轮之前热巴把挎包挂在肖战的肩膀上后去了洗手间，而肖战则是在旁边的寄存柜存放小丫头的各种物品。

等热巴出来就望见肖战面对摩天轮背对自己一动不动，她以为他是等无聊了，于是赶紧擦完手把纸团扔进干垃圾里，蹦蹦跳跳来到肖战身边拍他肩膀，“战哥！走吧。。。”

而肖战没想到热巴这么快出来了，被她的突然出现吓了一跳，脑子里的第一反应就是【不行，最起码现在不能让她看到。】

【Inside myself（在我心中）Build our home and our own prison（我构筑的归属之地亦是禁锢我的牢笼）】@桃子

倏忽身后有快速窜过的微风，眼前被一股温暖覆盖住，属于他雪域清泉般气息肆无忌惮撞击热巴的神经，她被他紧紧按在怀里，“别看。”

但是为时已晚，所有景象在一瞬间已经尽收眼底。林函肩头靠着一个女孩子挽着他手臂上了摩天轮的其中一个厢间，而林函则亲昵地吻了那女生的额头，女孩沙哑的嗓音像指甲划过黑板摩擦时的尖锐刺痛了热巴。

“别哭，有我在。”肖战低沉的嗓音在耳边响起，意外很好听甚至魅惑人心，男人精装的手臂在胸前圈住热巴，背上属于这个男人的温暖隔着衣衫与她的一起升温。

什么？我哭了？

抬手覆于他骨节分明的温柔之上，脸颊上湿热的触感是一击直球不得不让热巴正视被背叛的事实。如果是这样的结局，那就让我迷失在这片雪国的寒风萧瑟之中吧。

感受到丫头主动瑟缩于自己的禁锢之中并且愈发贴近的温度令肖战不自觉眉眼噙笑。太好了，这回丫头终于不在他人的怀抱之中了。

就着背后拥抱的姿势，薄凉的双唇吻上温热的耳廓轻轻厮磨，感受怀中因啜泣而颤抖的娇小身躯，心中不由得更加心痛，“热巴，有我在。”

来来往往的路人有些侧目而视讨论他们怪异的举动，但这些楠楠私语并未让肖战松开怀抱。将热巴转过身面对自己，就好像八音盒上跳舞的小人偶是那么精致小心翼翼生怕一个不注意就会磕坏，“我们不乘了好不好？”

得到小可怜一声闷闷的鼻音这下可把肖战心疼坏了，一把拽过丫头用宽大的针织衫包裹住小身子，衣衫上透出丝丝凉意却仿佛灼烧了两人每一寸肌肤，“哥哥带你回家好不好？”

“嗯。”

08.

当机立断分手短信按下传送，所有联系方式拉黑。

room service送到房间后，两人在小吧台前面有一搭没一搭谈天说地。蓝牙音箱中放着手机里的歌单，低音沉重地敲击两人的鼓膜。

【Play me a song that you like（给我放一首你喜爱的歌）@黑子】

“他们大学的时候就暗度陈仓了？”酒杯晃荡，冰块撞击杯壁的声音清透干脆，碰撞过后随着气泡上升沉入杯底，仿佛昭示着一旦喝了这杯草莓莫吉托人心便会沉沦。

“嗯，不过一开始我以为你们分手了，发现他劈腿是有一次在校门口正好撞见她和那个女生举止亲密，而后面几天他却拿着你发的照片和我分享你的动态。抱歉，我应该及早告诉你。”

短暂的沉默，热巴并没有接受肖战的这波致歉，虽然这不是肖战应该做的事情，他们也才刚认识多久，不，应该说热巴对肖战额单方面认识，但是相处下来这么多天他明明有很多机会可以把真相说出来，他却没这么做。她知道毕业时间如此久他们说不定已经断了，肖战或许也是这么想的，可一想到他有事情瞒着自己热巴就觉得心中闷得发慌。一股脑把杯中剩下的鸡尾酒一饮而尽，微微有些上头，不胜酒力的人红晕爬上脸颊，眼神迷蒙，心脏被羽毛轻轻挠着痒有什么在蓬勃而出。

像是为了惩罚他的“欺骗”般，热巴故意提出刁钻的问题，“你为什么逃离你爸妈，一人来大阪？”

【I don't why i trusted you but l knew that I could（我觉得可以信任你虽然不知道这信任的来源）@白白 】

“我啊。。。他两一年到头都不在家，高三想起来管我了。我哪能让他们摆布，要我继承他们的衣钵学医，我偏不，然后就去学了设计，毕业以后来大阪自己创业发展。”水果马丁尼闪着明黄色的流光，杯壁上的柠檬片还滴着汁水缓缓淌入稍许浑浊的鸡尾酒中。

“那你呢？喜欢林函哪点？”

“我也不知道，高中的时候他先追得我，其实我一开始是拒绝他的。对他第一印象就是身为一个男生长得过于秀气看起来不阳刚，但是后面他一点点侵入我的生活，也就自然而然在一起了。”自嘲般笑了笑，“那种看着他就小鹿乱撞的悸动我也从未有过，就是这么神奇，明明是他先追得我，现在我倒是看起来像傻子。不过既然分手了我也不后悔，女孩子这一生一定要遇到一个眼里心里只有你的人。”

“比如？”

“比如出来玩不会因为工作把你丢在一边，要像你带我游山玩水的男生才行！”

心跳漏一拍，火烧着肖战的耳朵，令他呼吸一滞，赶忙放下酒杯，“你醉了赶快去洗澡吧。”

“不要，我要去泡温泉！”酒劲渐渐上头，耍起了小性子，说着热巴就起身要往室外的温泉跌跌撞撞走去。

为了防止脚步虚浮的她摔倒，肖战双手架在她腋下，“听话，你现在去会头晕的。”

“不，我就要现在去！”奈何喝了酒上头的劲儿太大，一个没支撑住，两人面对面摔在了柔软的沙发上。肖战意识到不妥立马起身想要离开，却被热巴双手紧紧握住衣领，无奈堪堪用手撑住身体。

肖战的眼眸大概是真的有魔力吧，明明就是普普通通的瑞凤眼但是此刻却像黑洞一般将热巴所有思绪以迅猛攻势吸入其中，不自觉抻起脑袋主动将柔软覆上对方的。

倏地脑中有成千上万的礼炮在齐鸣，炸开绮丽的花火。

这一举动无疑是对肖战隐秘的小心思最大的鼓舞，主动献吻的可是他偷偷暗恋了好几年的女孩子啊。他的喜欢隐秘甚至难以启齿，从第一次在学弟林函的手机中看到小姑娘一瞬间就被她异域风情的精致脸庞吸引，往后的日子中不经意总是会问两人恋爱进展企图得知一点丫头的消息。毕业后在学弟口中得知小姑娘做摄影师的工作还是网上小有名气的博主，于是硬生生在与甲方爸爸的周旋中学习摄影的各种小技巧，每天关注小姑娘的动态。一切只因为她喜欢的姑娘是在别人的怀中喜怒哀乐。

这份见不得光的恋情本是无疾而终，可大概是他有事没事喜欢去神社参拜的原因吧，姑娘要来大阪旅游了虽然在得知他两订婚的瞬间心中是难以言喻的苦涩，但最起码能见到真人了，不是吗？  
他做梦也没想到不仅独自和姑娘度过这么多天愉快的时光，现在更是得到姑娘的青睐，一想到这里，名为理智的那根弦彻底崩断了。

耳边响起自己歌单中也有的Let's Fall in love for the night，这歌倒是应景。被挑起欲火的男人可不容小觑，公主抱抱起热巴，迈开大步走向室外的温泉，“好啊，你不是要泡温泉嘛，那就一起！”

【Let's Fall in love for the night（今夜让我们坠入爱河）And forget in the morning（明日便相忘于尘世间)】@黑子

缓步踏入水中，天然的暖流一点点包裹住两人，浸没深棕色的长裤逐渐蔓延至白衬衫的下摆显露出他精装的腰身。

轻柔将可人儿放在温泉边的台阶上，水花沾湿了她鹅黄色的轻纱裙边，霸道激烈的气息侵袭她的每一丝理智。每一次唇齿之间更甚的掠夺都使她更加沉沦一分，他的舌灵活地在口腔中搅动，舔过每一处。温热潮湿的吞吐间离开她的柔软，牙尖轻轻衔着她的耳垂，惹得身下人一阵嘤咛，身体明显一软往水中滑去，耳朵很敏感？”

被粉拳捶了胸口，肖战只觉这丫头让人着迷地过分，“现在不推开就没机会了。”

回应他的是置若罔闻，无疑是最大的催情剂，“浴盐要哪个？玫瑰、柠檬、绿茶还是肖战？”

“玫瑰。。。和肖战。”不知是水温太高还是什么原因，使得热巴的脸庞更加娇艳欲滴，玫瑰配她也黯然失色。  
攀上嘴角的笑愈发加深，嗓音是蛊惑人心，“乐意效劳。”

被水浸湿的轻纱裙紧贴胜如白雪的肌肤，一手攀附上呼之欲出，一手托住娇臀揉捏，结实身躯压住她紧靠在温泉池的青石壁上，竭尽汲取她口中的津液。

合着衣物虽然不适，但大自然的环绕中进行欢爱着实令人更添一丝刺激，挺拔之物透过薄薄的一层棉质内裤有意无意摩擦，耐人寻味尤为放大。仅在一瞬，不知泉水还是花蜜的润滑，顺利进入那一片灼热之中。

“唔。。”娇柔的低吟和肩膀上的疼痛让肖战突然意识到，低头一看，果然有那么点血丝缠绕着他的器物。  
突然手足无措地安慰，爱怜亲吻可人儿的眉间，“不怕不怕，我轻点，等会儿就好了。”

飘散花香的蒸汽升腾，杂夹着爱欲的味道等待两人的契合度达到顶峰。感受到怀中的身体放松后，肖战开始大起胆子律动九浅一深的顶弄令两人回味无穷。

“我要去床上。”浑浊的液体自交合处缓缓流入水中，混合着玫浴盐更添一份情欲的氛围，“丫头，这款肖战混合玫瑰的浴盐独此一份，应该好好享受一下啊。”

看到她气鼓鼓嘟起小嘴巴，肖战自认不是圣人，自然是妥协的，“好好好，去床上，时间还长，Let's fall in love for the night（今夜让我们坠入爱河）。 ”

09.

【초점없이앉아있으면（如果目光呆滞地坐着）눈이다시감겨요（眼睛再次闭上了）몸이움직이지않아（身体动弹不得）이건내의지가.아냐（这并不是我的意志啊）】@坚果

透过机舱窗户望向地面，心里徒增悲伤，来时是甜甜蜜蜜的两个人，回去的时候到成形影单只了。脑海中是林函和那个姑娘举止亲密的场景，但下一刻肖战溢满情欲的眼眸闪过脑海。对啊，还有肖战，没等他醒就逃走了，但是如果等他醒了要她怎么面对肖战？跟他说她是在有意识情况下把他强上这件事啊。

【あぁ情けなくて（啊啊真难为情），ル一ルを食べ尽くして逃げ惑うけど（吞下全部规则不知该逃亡何处），胸の奥騒ぐの止まれない（但胸口的骚动并未平歇）。@楘楓】

“我。。。好像喜欢上肖战了。”惊觉自己喃喃自语的内容，慌忙捂住嘴，好像这样就可以把这一丝荒唐的念头泯灭掉，但爱这东西是就算捂住嘴也会从眼睛里流露出来的。

“小丫头，走也不告诉我？”热巴全身的血液倒灌，耳边的声音再熟悉不过，正是昨晚带自己登入云霄的人，难以置信瞪大眼睛说不出一句话，紧接着就听他继续调笑，“喜欢我不告诉我？错过我可是很可惜的。”

他怎么会在飞机上？怎么就在她的旁边？什么时候来的？自己的话都被他听到了？

肖战？雪域贵族？不，他就是斯文败类，扮猪吃老虎的纨绔子弟。

双手虔诚地握住她捂住嘴的手，“热巴，我想我找到那个带我回家的人了，怎样，陪我踏上回祖国的路，这一走就是一辈子了。”声音轻柔，像是怕这个洋娃娃一不小心就又逃走似的，眼眶也渐渐微红，想想也是，一早醒来欢爱对象丢下自己跑了，令谁都会委屈。

热巴大抵是喜欢扯衣领的，不然她现在为何会扯过肖战的衣襟，给予他一记唇齿交缠的深吻，“一辈子我陪你走。”

希望他们下次能携手欣赏目睹五十六们礼炮，八十响轰鸣的盛世壮举，感受祖国春华秋实的壮丽山河。

四年后

再一次呼吸大阪的空气，热巴的心情还是如曾经四年前一样兴奋，不过这次身边的人变了并且还多出了一个小团子。

趁着幼儿园的暑假期间，肖战和热巴夫妇二人带着小团子回大阪居住一段时间，让小团子爷爷奶奶多看看小孙女，也顺便带她好好吃喝玩乐一阵。别看小团子才三岁，吃货属性和调皮爱玩实打实遗传自热巴。

黑门市场位于中央区日本桥的一处市场，售卖果蔬海鲜等各类食材。

来到黑门市场的入口处往里张望，熙熙攘攘的人群，商家的叫卖声不绝于耳。小团子被这热闹繁华的场景一下子就吸引了眼球，立马要求肖战抱起来企图占据一个好的视野来选择今天的午餐。

扯着肖战的耳朵，小手指指指不远处的店家梦食卓·招福庵前的冰柜上黑糖布丁的牌子央求“爸爸，有布丁！粉粉要吃布丁！”

无奈小家伙太磨人，两位大人只能妥协，然而吃完一小杯的小粉粉并不买账，企图撒娇再来一份。

“不行，吃多了蛀牙。”肖战回答得斩钉截铁。

小团子挥舞肥嘟嘟的小手臂不满抗议，在爸爸的怀中挣扎，“粉粉要买回去给爷爷奶奶和太爷爷太奶奶吃！”

“别以为你搬出几位长辈，我就会依你。”

小粉粉见在爸爸这里行不通，便把糖衣炮弹转向热巴，“妈妈，爷爷奶奶和太爷爷太奶奶他们肯定也喜欢吃的！”

小家伙一撒娇热巴就心软了，“阿战，要不我们买点？”

盯着热巴的大眼睛，眼波流转的样子感觉下一秒就要哭出来，无奈叹了口气，“行吧，去东京之前给老爸老妈带两份，至于爷爷奶奶的等回国之前吧。”斜睨一眼怀中咬着小手指的望眼欲穿小粉粉，不着痕迹把她的手拿下来，“粉粉没有，会蛀牙，只给妈妈买。”

至于晚上热巴趁着肖战整理行囊时偷偷拿出布丁和小粉粉一起吃的事情，肖先生早就猜到了。

Fin.


End file.
